User blog:BehindTheEight/The New HANGAR
After reviewing the function of the New Hangar Building I made a kind of review outlining things I liked and things I am concerned with. The following is a partial copy of my forum post. ---- FULL HEALTH TO SWAP '': I'm surprised so many people dislike that the Aircraft must be at full health to swap out. '''THIS IS THE KEY TO THIS UPDATE. Requiring them to be at full health is the what allows you to have the extra Aircraft without altering your Air Striking Power. Without this the player would have the full 7000 to attack with instead of the 1400. Yes you could still only send 1400 into an attack at a time but that is not the problem. For instance my base can can stop a full Platoon of FAV's but 5 full platoons would flatten me and this is what being able to swap damaged Aircraft would be like. Or imagine someone spamming you base with 7 Raptors, stop the attack, coin them and repeat for a total of 5 times. That's exactly what swapping damage Aircraft would be like. '''''HANGAR FOOTPRINT: For the one pic i saw here it looks like the Hangar is 8x8 footprint. ( 1 being the side of 1 barricade or mine ) . This seems fine. 1 HOUR HANGAR REPAIR: I have a question about this. I assume the only thing you can not do when the Hangar is damaged is Swap your Aircraft, correct? If so this seems right and fits with the other buildings repair times. Only the Production Buildings have the very fast repair time and the Hangar does not Produce anything it just stores the Aircraft correct? AIRCRAFT PLATOON SLOT: This one has me scratching my head. I assume the repair part of the Air Platoon is just like the Ground Unit Platoons in function. And if it is I have several issues with this part: *It actually a Squadron not a Platoon ( This is just a personal tick I have about using the correct terms ). *''No Micro Healing.'' Players can micro heal ground units because they can pull out damaged units as they please. But because of the No Swapping Damaged Aircraft the Air "Platoon" is the only one you can not do this with. THIS IS A FATAL ERROR. *There is no reason to change the function of the Airfield in terms of Aircraft Repair or in deployment. *It does not make thematic sense either. Hangar is uses for Aircraft Storage - good Real World sense. Then you go off the rails with placing Aircraft in a Platoon !?!? Aircraft should be deployed from the Airfield. And repaired for that matter. Hagar to Airfield to Battle - This makes sense. *Another problem with this if its just like the ground unit repair is that you can not deploy when a platoon is being repaired. As it is currently in game you can deploy your Aircraft while it is repairing so any aircraft with 10% or more health is able to take part in the attack while it is being repaired ( You just have to go back to base to see the result of the repairs and to deploy Aircraft that were under 10% in the next attack ). Loosing this compounds the other repair issues. ( if this is how it functions ). So with the downsides of the the Aircraft Platoon Slot if I had my choice I would give up the Hangar function for the old way of Repairing and Deploying! These issues far far outweigh the upside in game play the Hanger should be. Ways to fix this : *Remove the Idea of a Aircraft Platoon Slot *Give the Aircraft Platoon the Repair Function of the Airfield by being able to select the Aircraft you wish to repair. This could be done by *Build in a Mid-ground area between Hangar and Platoon to be able to sift aircraft out ( another way to pick which is healed ) but still would not allow Swapping. ( This is a horrible and clunky solution ). I wish I had gotten on the preview because I really would like to see if I'm missing something about how this works. I AM REALLY WORRIED ABOUT THIS PART. HANGAR CAPACITY: 7000 or 5 squads of 1400 sounds like a great number and leads me to believe there are more Aircraft coming. RESTRICTIONS ON AIRCRAFT TYPES: Some have suggested a need for restrictions on the productions of certain Aircraft. And some have said that they made 7 or more Hellstorms. With the No Swap Damage Aircraft both these do not make sense and there is no reason to produce more than can fit into the 1400 squad, ever. The No Swap Damage Aircraft in itself is a built in Limit. Any amount of one Aircraft that can not fit in the 1400 space all together is just wasted space in the Hangar. ---- Of course Kixeye might change anything that I have mentioned above so be aware that some concerns my be outdated. ''FOLLOW UP POST: 'This was a response I made in the Forum to the original post. It expands on what I'm concered with:''' I of course think the No Micro Repair is very very bad. I have had many times loosing all my HS to a target glitch or a disconnect. HS have 2:25 repair but can be sent into battle again after 15 min of repair. As it is in game now I can have 1 HS back in 15 min..... 2 HS in 30 min.....3 HS in 45 min.......4 HS in 60 min ( this is pretty much the minimum for doing anything with HS ) and 5 HS in 1:15 min. But without Micro Repairs the minimum to get the 5 HS back into the fight: 1 HS in 15 min....2 HS in 2:40....3 HS in 5:05....4 HS in 7:30 ( Again pretty much the minimum for doing anything with HS ) and 5 HS in 7:45 So 7:45 minimum as opposed to 1:15. With Micro Repairs the player is far more likely to stay online and keep busy while the minimum repairs are taking place. But without, I for one don't see myself doing other things in game for over 5 to 7 Hours while I wait. So I and many others will log out. This is just bad Business, once the player logs off in the time he was planning on playing the game they are still going to want to entertain themselves so many things can happen that could stop them from returning, a different game, watching TV and so forth. Aircraft are not like ground units where if you loose a couple of Platoons of Mega Tanks or Hellfire you can use Razorbacks and so forth in their place ( albeit not as effectively ). Even if you switch out 2 repaired HS for 8 Cobras they could not replace the function of the HS. And finally I don't like the Idea of having to stop the repairs to deploy. As it is in game know you return to base to activate the repairs but then you can turn right around and continue to attack Rogues or whatever all the while the repairs are taking place ( assuming you don't do more damage to them as you go ). Only having them repair while they not deployed effectively forces the player not to use the Aircraft or they will never get done repairing. So were back to the same problem as with the No Micro Repairs ...... Off to find something else to occupy my time. The Hangar has the potential to greatly enhance the game but if not done right I really believe it could instead greatly damage the game. And I don't say the lightly. I'm not one to ever say that some new unit will ruin the game or something like that but the problems we have pointed out are with arguabley the most important function of the game. And with a damage backbone like that.... well, not good at all for WC and its players not good at all. Category:Blog posts